Lost
by Applejack456
Summary: The girl tribute from District Eleven in The Fortieth Hunger Games is in the midst of a battle when she and an enemy tribute end up in Mirkwood together, surrounded by a group of elves on patrol. What will happen? How will these unlucky tributes recover? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** hey anyone who ended up actually reading this! Although I do not have much respect for HG, I got inspiration, so I decided to go ahead and write it anyway. Just FYI, this is kind of a Junk bin of my thoughts, so don't expect me to post a new chapter very often. However, I hope you enjoy anyway. :)

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Just breathe, I told myself, hardening my face so it would look dangerously like stone for the cameras. Do it for your family, I told myself again, over and over. For your district, your friends, and your family._

_The Reaping. I dared not let a tear fall or my eyes to water as I made my way up to the stage, for I had been chosen for the Fortieth Hunger Games. I was the tribute, slated to die for the government, along with another boy who happened to hate every fiber of my cell, purely for entertainment. I stiffly stood and walked to the stage, pitying eyes following my every step._

_The walk up to the stage was a long one. I knew now that everything had changed forever and would never be the same. My breath caught in my throat and I struggled to keep a straight face. But with everyone watching I stood, emotionless as the trees, swaying in the District Eleven wind. _

That was a week ago. Now I am standing on my starting pedestal, waiting for the countdown to end, painfully here, painfully alive in this terrible moment.

_Sixty seconds... Forty-five... Thirty..._

I spied a small pack of supplies, bow, and a bag of something about ten yards from where I was standing. I debated running to get it or just trying to get out of here. It was a barren wasteland on one side of the arena, a thick, lush forest on the other. I was closest to the forest, though the border of the desert was not far from here. I figured I could run, snatch the supplies, and make a run for it. I was the fastest runner in my school, of both the boys and girls. But that throwing knife looked awfully close to that evil looking boy, who had a confident smirk on his face.

_Fifteen... thirteen..._

I decided to try and grab the supplies. Either way, I was probably dead, being the youngest girls here, at thirteen years old, and one of the smallest. The one strategy I figured I could use was staying in the treetops of the forest, where hopefully I would not be seen. I could find fruit I knew as edible. And survive as long as I can without killing anyone or being killed. The latter is far more likely than the prior.

_Five..._

I dropped into a running starting position.

_Four... _

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One..._

"The Fortieth Hunger Games have begun," the announcer said in an emotionless voice, not pitying, not excited, just blank. Like a machine.

I took off as fast as I could, not worrying about anything but getting from Point A to Point B to Point C as fast and safely as possible. When I reached the supplies in a matter of mere seconds, I slung the pack over my shoulder, hastily grabbed the bag filled with whatever it was filled with, and took off again at the fastest I have ever run, filled with both desperation and hope that I might get out alive. Shivers repeatedly ran down my spine quicker than I was running.

Out of instinct, I pulled the pack up to protect my head, should someone throw a knife at me.

A sharp, exploding pain burst in my foot as a knife burrowed itself in it. I groaned in pain and whimpered slightly, but didn't stop running, only turned my head to see that boy, District Three, who first had me debating running to retrieve the pack. Every step I took was, literally, a knife in the back of my left foot. After about a mile of running and looks over my shoulder to see if there was anyone following me, which no one was, I eventually halted my running to a slow limp. I decided to climb a tree, since I would have a better chance of winning a fight than on the ground.

With much difficulty I climbed a tree that I carefully selected for its thin branches that nobody but me could probably be able to climb until it reached higher. I don't know how the Gamemakers managed this, but somehow, they engineered these trees so that their branches are thinnest at the bottom, rather than at the top, which was about seventy feet up in the air, by rough estimation. It was definitely an advantage for me, because I was by far the smallest one in the Games. The person closest to my size, the girl from Twelve, weighs at least thirty pounds more than me, probably forty. I don't think the Gamemakers weren't expecting someone small as me.

When I was finally settled, I pulled my leg up to examine my foot. _If someone wants to sponsor me, now would be the time to do it, _I thought helplessly as I pulled the knife out of my foot. It burned like fire and blood gushed out. Quickly, I dug through my pack and found a bandana, which I tied around my foot and used to put pressure on the wound.

I sighed, knowing I was on my own. There had never been a victor of the Games in District, therefore I had no mentor, just another Capitalist who pretended to be my friend and understand me, who had no experience whatsoever in the Games or of any kind of survival.

I explored what little supplies I possess. In the pack was an empty water skin made of leather, a couple feet of rope, something that I think is a water purifier, a thick jacket that was closer to a blanket on me, and a waterproof rain poncho. In the small deerskin bag I picked up are small, sharp, deadly things that I'm pretty sure are throwing stars. Of course, I have no experience with these weapons. If this was a tree climbing competition, I would be boss at it, but it's not.

After a moment of rest I figured I should keep moving, away from the field and the Cornucopia. I wonder how many tributes died today. I was extremely lucky to have made it out unscathed.

Well, that's really not true. I lucky I got out with just the wound I have. But I doubt that luck will last me the entire time, however long that may be.

I winced as my foot hit the ground. I may be light, at about seventy pounds, but that doesn't really make this wound any easier to deal with. Of course I counted on running and climbing trees to be my survival tools. Now the only protection I have is staying in hiding and learning to throw throwing stars.

Later that night, safe as one ever is in the Games, I laid back against the sturdy trunk of a tree, and listened to the Capitol's anthem and watched the faces of the dead tributes from the first day bloodbath. I was in a tree further away from the one I had first stopped in after running from the Cornucopia. After stopping, I promptly continued my hike, ignoring the pain in my foot and keeping a sharp lookout for other tributes.

I stared up at the stars, dearly wishing they were the ones at home, but I knew they weren't. There isn't a North Star to follow anymore, so I'll just have to follow the one in me. My parents always told me that if it was too dark to see the stars at night, I would have to follow the one in me. I smiled slightly at the thought, hoping my family and friends were thinking of me. But it was impossible to ignore the feeling of dread welling up in my stomach. I feel asleep to the sound of crickets and a bitter, nipping wind cutting the air like a sharp knife.

* * *

**Quote of the Day: **"We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable rights, that among these are Life, Liberty, and pursuit of Happiness." -The Declaration of Independence

**A/N **Review!

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Just run. _I cannot tell you how many times I repeated these two words in my head.

I was being pursued by two tributes, the girl and boy from Four. About a week into the Games, I hadn't encountered any other tributes, no action for me, just tension and preparation for the rest of the Games, when I would finally get involved in some of the action. Not that I wanted to, but this was bound to happen. There were eleven tributes left, including all of the Careers, both from Three, the boy from Twelve, and the boy from my District, Eleven. It's rare for tributes from my District to survive so long; we're normally the first ones killed off.

I have no intention of breaking that record.

I just wish the circumstances looked better. I may have been a fast runner, but no one figured I would be worth sponsoring, so I received nothing to help with my leg wound and I have next to no knowledge about healing. Now I'm running and I don't think I'll last much longer.

_I hope my family is okay, _I thought as I ran. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked over my shoulder and saw them hot on my tail, the boy notching an arrow on his bow. I whimpered as my left ankle hit a root and rolled slightly. I swerved my path right, hoping to avoid the arrow bound to fly my direction.

My heart pounded as I was took entirely by surprise as I literally ran into someone. I collided with whoever it was, that person moved over, surprised by my presence as well. I fell on my hands and knees, not noticing my hair tie flying out of my hair. I frantically crawled forward and struggled to get on my feet again, only to see I was completely surrounded by a bunch of men, all tall, at least two feet taller than me, holding bows, prepared to shoot me.

Then came the other two tributes who were trying to kill me. They crashed after me, following the same steps as I, only the boy reacted faster than me. He notched an arrow, completely ignoring the men around us, and shot at me, I quickly evaded the arrow, entirely by luck, and the arrow lodged itself in the grass behind me.

One of the men holding the bows surrounding us released his arrow, which flew into the boy's neck, the aim uncanny, killing him instantly.

* * *

_Legolas POV, moments before the encounter with the tributes.._

I lead my patrol around the thickly rooted trees of this area, on guard, even though none of us expected any fights. My head shot up at the sound of a disturbance in the woods. Someone small, crashing through the woods, followed by two others.

I glanced around; we all heard it and began running to were we heard whatever it was, still in formation.

I notched an arrow in my bow. Startled, the elf to my right moved to the side as a figure, a girl, collided with him. She fell on the ground landing with thud, obviously not expecting that. I noticed she was distressed, tears leaking out of her eyes, fear in her posture, and she had a wound on the left leg. It was bent slightly at an unnatural angle and blood was leaking out of a bandage wrapped tightly around it.

After her came two more, a vicious-looking boy and a just as distressed girl, just not hurt. They were all young, the two pursuers about seventeen summers old, the lone girl about twelve. The boy recovered from the fall easily, and stood up, not worried by my team surrounding him, and shot an arrow at the young girl, who dodged. One of my elves released an arrow, which embedded itself in his neck, instantly killing him.

* * *

_Our unnamed heroine's POV..._

My head turned around, taking in the eight men surrounding the girl from Four and the boy's lifeless body. At closer examination, I saw the girl was just as scared as me, tears falling down her dirty cheeks, just as mine were. Neither of us would kill each other. I saw it in her eyes that she wished just as much as me that she wanted to be at home right now. I'll bet she looked into my eyes and saw the same thing. The same fear, inflicted by the Capital.

But that didn't mean I would automatically trust her. I shakily got to my feet and looked at the people around us. I frowned wondering why they hadn't already killed us. The girl across from shut her eyes, ready to embrace death. When all stood still, the girl cracked her eyes open again. "Just do it already," she quietly said. We both knew they were here, created and sent by the Capital to kill us, hence their strange clothing, pointy ears, and finely made arrows. I stood tall, hoping the cameras wouldn't catch the fear I was trying to hide.

One of the Capital's Creations looked at us strangely, as if we were a newly discovered specimen. "Why would we do that?" the leader said. Fear crept into my heart and took a seizing hold onto it. I desperately looked around for an escape.I could attempt to shove past two of them, but that probably wouldn't work, plus they could probably catch up to me. Still it was better than nothing...

"What are your names? And what are you doing on Mirkwood's borders?" the leader asked. My eyebrows shot up. What? We're in the arena, no question about it.

I met eyes with the girl from Four. She had no idea about this. Crap.

She spoke first in a bewildered voice. "Excuse me? Repeat our location again, please."

"You are in Mirkwood."

She looked at me, as I was the only one there who was in the same boat as her. I shook my head to show I was confused as well.

"You will come with us," he declared.

I followed, keeping a close eye on those around me.


End file.
